Outside The FAYZ
The world outside the FAYZ is where all the people over 15 years of age are teleported to during the First poof. The outside of the FAYZ makes increasingly more appearances throughout the series. Gone Connie Temple and the others, appear outside of the FAYZ, and find that to their disbelief that none of the children made it out. The government restlessly tries to get in, by drilling it, flying over, or going under. Many nicknames are created, and it becomes a tourist attraction. Emma and Anna escape the FAYZ on their 15th birthday, and tell the outside what it's like inside. It is unknown by the residents of Perdido Beach whether the adults have been transported outside of the FAYZ, somewhere in the FAYZ or perhaps, as Astrid suggests, ceased to exist or were perhaps transported into another universe. Lies Orsay goes into the dream of Connie Temple and a brief description of what is going on outside of the FAYZ is given. People are beginning to care less about the FAYZ, and the construction of hotels and restaurants for visitors start. Some parents sleep outside of the dome and "dream" of their children. Near the end of Lies, Little Pete blacks out, and the FAYZ wall goes clear for a short time. Fear In Fear, the outside becomes a part of the book with a few chapters showing life outside and the troubles of Connie Temple. It mentions that the dome was being monitored by scientific teams. Later, Connie Temple discovers that the teams were planning to detonate a nuclear bomb beneath the FAYZ, in hopes of damaging the barrier. However, the bomb does not damage the FAYZ. The FAYZ itself then turned transparent, revealing the people inside. It is discovered what happens to Mary and Francis after they poofed. The military tries to question Mary, but she dies unexpectedly along with Francis before they can get information. The many scientists who study the FAYZ also find a change in the energy signature of the wall, and are quite intrigued. Shortly after, the dome goes clear and people outside see what really happens in the FAYZ. Light In Light, all of the parents are now camping at the barrier on the Highway in order to be near their children. The kids inside write messages to their families in the dirt, and are interviewed by news stations. However most of the outside world no longer wants the children to be freed. People are convinced the kids are all dangerous criminals. Many people come to the site of the anomaly with many cameras which capture the dreadful conditions inside the FAYZ. People outside have seen footage of children carrying weapons and Sam burning Penny's body and setting Gaia on fire. Due to that fact, people suggest that "next time they should use a more powerful bomb". The people outside have even set up a big TV screen with captions for the children to watch. Google has even relocated one of their satellites in order to watch the barrier and the Daily Show has interviewed people about the conditions inside the dome. Light is able to travel through the barrier, but not sound. Due to this, Gaia, using Sam's light, is able to kill many people, including Shade Darby's mother, Heather. Later on, once Little Pete and Gaia both are killed the barrier vanishes, releasing the children into the outside world. Category:Locations Category:Fear Category:Light